kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-25284571-20150407202331/@comment-26289480-20150408001112
Common mis-conception.. Unless you plan on clear on Hard. no point hoard resource.. ship level is far more important than resoruces.. bucket is another story. With all 4 fleet.. and decent amount of DDs (i see you do have).. you can easily recover up to 5-10k resources a day (depends on how hard you play) 2 weeks in the event meaning you will have like 100K+ resources to work with.. thats more than enough to clear..on medium or easy. So turn all your resources into level.. Don't hoard resources.. Bucket is completely different.. since you can only get around 20 ish a day.. (thats a lot of on-time with non-stop expedition liike no 2).. you should hoard them. aim for 300+.. Which should be easy.. daily plus some expedition you get like 10 a day easy.. and you still have time. but that does mean you should stop all new map attempt.. and hopefully you done your montly 1-5/2-5 (3-5?) already.. just grinding should mean you dont use much bucket. Regarding you point no 2.. give up on either nagato or mutsu.. they drain too much resources and are too low level for you.. no point Your leveling list should be : 1) Sendai Kai 2.. dont stop until you do so.. i see your HQ level is 78.. so you have 2 more level you can grind in 1-5. do it with 5 DD and 1 CL (that means Sendai).. This is safe.. ( you can non stop do point A, give best anti-sub gear to Sendai). you dont care if DD has red face.. bec Sendai will fire first and kill that sub. and she will get MVP. that means she will keep high morale.. This is cruical because Sendai give you the night fight set.. which is huge in Event.. night battle is often unavoidable to kill boss. And this will also fill the void in your CL line up. with a lvl 60 ship. 2) your DD is not fine.. since dd has very low Hp /armor. they need evasion which can only come with level.. you have no Kai -2 DD.. and thats more than bad.. you should aim for 4 high level DD.. that means like Shigure / Yuudachi Kai 2 (since they are super powerful and have low Kai Ni level).. Hibiki is close to Kai 2.. so do that.. Then i hope you have Shimikaze and/or Yukikaze.. since they are the best DD in the game. a nd only need one Kai.. so you can Kai them and max modernize them straight away.. of course they should still be decent level.. to boost their aim and evaison.. this can be done with grinding Sendai at 1-5. 3)I see this so often. but you are super Weak in CAV.. i can't stress how important is CAV.. you should get a tone class to Kai Ni ASAP.. that's assume you have BP.. even you don't .. you will do it in the future anywya.. and Tone can be a super strong CA in the mean time.. if you can't do that.. get some level into your Mogami class and pray.. (they are far weaker than Tone class) 4) Same problem with CA.. people think no point of CA because they are weaker than BB... but thats so wrong.. in event combined fleet CA are badly needed and since they are much harder to level up.. you will often find you go into event and need CA but cant quickly grind their level.. So Get Haguro and Myoukou to Kai Ni.. Maya too if you can.. give up on Furutaka.. its just weaker.. can be your backup. 5)CVL you are fine.. but CV youa re not... You generally need 2 Storng CV in event at least.. Kaga is the bset CV in the game.. so get as much level in her as possible.. hopefully 70+... then your choice.. i would say since Souryuu is high. aim to Kai 2 her.. if you cant do that.. get Akagi to 50-60 ish.. 6)BBV is alright.. BB i already said. give up on Nagato.. level 50 ish for Mutsu should be fine.. Kongou aim to Kai ni.. and ideally Kai ni 1 more.. so Krisihima is good choice.. best stats .. 7) Final point Remember what will send you back is generally not can't beat boss... (at least not in easy/medium) its bec one of your ship got hit and become Red before the boss node.. which means you should give your smaller ships (DD/CL/CA even) a lot more attention bec they are more prone to be one shot red.. then you have to go back to base.. doesnt matter you have lvl 150 Yamato.. hope that make sense...lighter ship does not have as much armor/HP. they rely on evasion to stay alive. which purely comes from Levling them.. Hope this helps!